The disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for forming glass sheets and more particularly to an apparatus and method for forming glass sheets in laminate fusion glass manufacture.
It has been known that laminated glass sheets can be manufactured in a fusion draw process by flowing a clad layer of molten glass over a molten core layer of glass, such as, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,886, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, if the flow of the two glass streams are not carefully controlled, unwanted or uneven flow configurations can result. Moreover, air can become undesirably entrapped in the interface between the molten glass streams and/or result in pulsation of the clad stream, resulting in uneven thickness distribution of the final sheet.